In recent years, liquid crystal display devices of a vertical alignment method, in which liquid crystal molecules with a negative dielectric constant anisotropy are aligned substantially vertical to a substrate, have been put to practical use. Among others, a liquid crystal display device of a multi-domain type, in which directions of inclination of liquid crystal molecules in one pixel are divided between a plurality of regions, has been proposed with various configurations, since a wide viewing angle can be realized.
For example, there is known such a configuration that dielectric projections are discontinuously provided on a counter-electrode, and slits are provided in a pixel electrode so as to be opposed to a part of division of the projections.
In the meantime, in an active-matrix-type liquid crystal display device, a storage capacitance is necessary for holding for a predetermined period a voltage which is applied to a liquid crystal layer. The storage capacitance is constituted by a pair of electrodes or wiring lines, which are opposed via an insulation film. At least one of the electrodes or wiring lines, which constitute the storage capacitance, is formed of a light-shielding material, and serves as a light-shield layer which crosses a pixel. This leads to a decrease in aperture ratio, transmittance or luminance per pixel, which contributes to display. Therefore, there is a demand for improving display quality, while securing a capacitance necessary for display.